


God Blessed the Broken Road

by abbabccd05



Series: JUST A HUGE HOLE IN MY HEAD :^* [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Academy Awards, Alternate Universe - Actors, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbabccd05/pseuds/abbabccd05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This much I know is true<br/>That God blessed the broken road<br/>That led me straight to you</p><p>- Rascal Flatts / Bless The Broken Road -</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Blessed the Broken Road

 

 

娛樂圈AU，兩人年輕時都是演員起家，同一個圈子裡很難不認識，合作很多次自然而然就走到一起，當然中間少不了被偷拍到後引發各界譁然，家庭的反對以及社會輿論的壓力，最後兩人決定共同面對一切出櫃。後來，賽比的左手拍動作片時傷了，就半退出演藝圈擔任演技動作指導，伊凡斯也選擇退居幕後當起導演，努力向上幾年後，兩個人開開心心去紅毯上領獎啦，賽比在觀眾席裡用閃閃發光的眼睛看著台上意氣風發的伊凡斯，伊凡斯在發表感言的時候一刻也沒有將淚光閃閃的目光從愛人身上移開。

能看見你站在台上，你不知道我有多驕傲。  
能看見你坐在台下，你不知道我有多感激。

所以感謝上帝保佑，保佑那條雖然崎嶇破碎，卻引領我如此堅定向你走去的道路。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 喔耶，就是個世紀腦洞，今天偶然在臉書看到有人放賽比還有伊凡斯那兩張照片，手一個move滑開，已經在google下載完一堆奧斯卡側拍，喔，除了左上那個是007片場花絮，右下我不知道那是啥電影。  
>    
> 好啦這一切就是為了最後一幕，腦洞真的是沒得救了，這日子還能過嗎？（摔


End file.
